The present disclosure relates to telescoping slide assemblies, and particularly to telescoping slide assemblies mounted on racks to support a piece of equipment for movement relative to the rack. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to bracket systems for mounting telescoping slide assemblies on racks included in an equipment cabinet.
A telescoping slide assembly support system in accordance with the present disclosure includes a telescoping slide assembly, a rack for use in an equipment cabinet, and a quick-mount support coupled to a stationary slide in the telescoping slide assembly. The quick-mount support is configured to be coupled quickly and easily to facilitate mounting the stationary slide in a fixed position relative to the rack. A load-carrying slide also included in the telescoping slide assembly can be coupled to a piece of equipment to support that equipment for movement relative to the rack into and out of the equipment cabinet.
In illustrative embodiments of the present disclosure, the quick-mount support includes a movable bottom latch arranged to extend through a first of a series of latch apertures formed in the rack and a movable top latch arranged to extend through a second of the latch apertures formed in the rack. A force generator is coupled to the bottom and top latches and arranged to move the bottom and top latches away from one another while the bottom latch extends through the first of the latch apertures and the top latch extends through the second of the latch apertures to mate the bottom and top latches with the rack to block uncoupling of the quick-mount support and the rack.
The force generator includes a first spring arranged to urge the bottom latch normally away from the top latch and a second spring arranged to urge the top latch normally away from the bottom latch. The bottom latch is mounted on the mount unit for pivotable movement about a first latch pivot axis and the top latch is mounted on the mount unit for pivotable movement about a second latch pivot axis. An alignment guide is associated with each of the bottom and top latches and configured to extend into latch apertures formed in the rack to help guide the bottom and top latches into those latch apertures.
The quick-mount support further includes a first split-cylinder alignment guide associated with the bottom latch and a second split-cylinder alignment guide associated with the top latch. Each latch extends through and is movable in a channel formed in its companion split-cylinder alignment guide to engage or disengage the rack. Each split-cylinder alignment guide extends through one of the latch apertures formed in the rack to orient the quick-mount support in a predetermined position relative to the rack to facilitate coupling of the quick-mount support to the rack.
Features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.